emuparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
History
A semi-complete history of Emuparadise! ﻿ NOTE: Any and all info contained within has either been obtained by MasJ (EP Site Owner) or from EP.org itself. UPDATE: After much disagreement. Nintendo sent Nintendo's recent history of being the copyright gestapo. At the moment on Emuparadise only games made by Nintendo have been taken down. SNES and GBA roms made by third-party companies are still available for download. We continue to track all the movements of https://theemuparadise.com/ itself. 'About MasJ:' Well, I'm "Da Big Boss" around this joint. But can't really be any sort of a boss without people to boss around :). In this info page you're going to find a lot of background on the history of emuparadise.org. So this is how it all began. Got my computer in 1997 but I got my own computer in 1997. It was a really really l33t Pentium 200Mhz with 16MB Ram and a 2MB Video Card. No modem or internet at that time. My first webpage was hosted on freeyellow.com and as far as I remember, only I ever visited it ;). I first learnt about emulation sometime in September '99 when I read something about GBC roms. I was VERY impressed, that's because being in India, I never got to play all those wonderful games on the Super Nintendo (it was never released over here) and other systems, and even though the Genesis was around, we never had a good market for it, since at that time, video games were damn expensive in India and through emulation I could play all those wonderful games which were otherwise (sort of) out of my reach. ---- Following is a VERY detailed history of Emuparadise.org Skip if not interested (damn well read it! ;) ---- Ultimately, I decided to open an emulation site, I started emuparadise.org on my ISP server. It's been shut down since. It was called Emulation Paradise since the beginning, and it was started on 27th March 2000. We started out pretty well, had lots of N64 roms, so we used to get 1000-2000 hits a day. And then Sarcast arrived on the scene. He used to call himself Viper back then. He asked for a job because I had put up a request for staff members on the page. We also had two people earlier, one was JamesBond(he still works on the site, although in 'Passive' Mode) and another was Aaron(he left). They used to write reviews, some of their reviews are still there in our reviews section. So when Sarcast asked me for the post, I told him, I'm getting a domain, we'll start working together on the site after that. In the meantime, I purchased www.emuparadise.org. And then we started working on the site again with a brand new design, lots of roms, and more. We were hosted on Hypermart.net(for free), and I had decided that we would move to paid hosting soon, but our sponsors ditched us again and again and again. Ultimately, we reached a position where we used to get 15,000 visitors a day and about 45,000 hits, so due to high bandwidth usage, hypermart ditched us. Luckily Sarcast had a backup of the site.. Well, there were many speedbreakers like that on our way, but finally in May 2001 Cypher (he had joined sometime in November 2000) and I started working on a new design for the site. Although the design was completed, we never got it online (server down all the time). But the message board was up and became really popular. So we had a lot of people looking forward to the site and... no site. Ultimately, Sarcast put up the scraps of the site left and we also started taking interest again, so emuparadise.org was on the road to recovery after about 5 months downtime. Now we're a big sprawling site with an awesome amount of content and a huge amount of visitors. If we had better sponsors, we would have had a dedicated server by now.. but whatever may be the case, emuparadise.org still rules for me! Because it's something I made with my hard work and when I see people appreciating it, it gives a GREAT feeling! Just to say, "Long Live Emuparadise.org" ! ---Taken from MasJ's Staff Infopage﻿